


All the Kinds of Love

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Clothing Kink, Clothing swap, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, The 80s AU, Vietnam veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: I just read it:
"okay but imagine your otp gradually stealing each others clothes until their wardrobes are almost completely their significant other’s clothing"
source: http://gingerwerk.tumblr.com/post/112338274238/okay-but-imagine-your-otp-gradually-stealing-each 
and I thought about this fanfic, aka, Dick taking Nix's shirts whenever he can. Plus: Dick taking care of his and Nix's babe.





	

Dick Winters would never admit to himself, not without fighting, or to Nix, that he really took great pleasure and comfort in wearing Nix’s t-shirts or shirts as he got up from bed after sex or on a really hot day; that he really enjoyed and felt really comfortable wearing Nix’s - a bit large for him - shirts without buttoning them to pee and then start making breakfast or just coming back to bed, snuggling softly against Nix’s back as if he had never went away.

He would not admit it easily anyway and until this point he’d always remembered to change back into his own clothes before Lewis could have caught him; so his secret pleasure was safe and he did not need to explain it to Nix and being endlessly teased by him because of that secret, that had everything to do with Nix but he knew better than show it to him.

However, the baby came. In those days, Dick and Nix had a lot more to do and remember than before - when there were just the two of them. So they often forgot their own problems and personal matters to take care of their little sunshine, even in the most inconvenient hours; leading the redhead to deal with too much to remember his own problems. His own secrets and pleasures. His own needs.

One night, as the baby was crying and sobbing loudly, Dick got up from his bed almost immediately - the Army habits still natural in his manners. With clouded eyes, he straightened his back and headed to see his kid as he brushed his hair with slow fingers. But like in all unique days with unique events, Dick was half-naked, with just his underwear covering his down parts and so his chest was completely bare. So he did as he always did, put Nix’s shirt on, as it was the only clothing he could find and headed to the baby’s room.

The baby’s room was almost completely dark, just a soft light coming from the streets through the wide - closed and half covered with a curtain - window on the other side of the room and other light coming from a lampshade beside the crib, a soft yellow light that just reached the crib’s inside - away enough to not fall onto it. Dick approached the crib with slow paces; he didn’t want to startle the baby and he was experienced enough to not freak out over his baby’s cries. In their first months babies would cry anyway, he knew. As they didn’t have any other kind of way of communication, they had to cry to warn people of their needs, so there wasn’t anything to be concerned of.

Soon Dick was leaning against the crib to pick the tiny and pinkish child that was making all that noise he heard from his room. His nose was still runny but the ex-Major knew what to do to make the baby feel better. Caressing his forehead with a thumb after cleaning the nose with a brush of his index finger, Dick swinged the baby softly over his arms and with a soft voice, he murmured a sweet song which he had listened to in the radio some days ago as he washed the dishes.

  _Close your eyes  
_ _Have no fear  
_ _The monster’s gone  
_ _He’s on the run and your daddy’s here  
_ _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
_ _Beautiful boy_  

With every movement, the baby tone’s lowered and the little brown haired baby - looking exactly like his brunet father, with all the expressiveness of Lewis Nixon printed on his chubby pinkish skin along with the dark eyes, hair and brows - proceeded to start sobbing every so softly, calming himself as he was recovering from his earlier stressful moment, probably due to some intestinal cramps. It had happened before. A couple of times, indeed.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
_ _Beautiful boy_  

Dick finished the song as their baby stopped crying and started sucking his little thumb as he flickering his eyes until he closed them during more and more time to the point they ended up completely and utterly closed as his body relaxed in a sleepy motion.

After Dick calmed the baby and the little boy fell asleep again, Dick released a breath he did not know he was holding. Then he took a deep breath of his own, as he put the baby down in the crib trembling a bit as if worried he could let him fall. At last his lips were curved in a soft smirk when he realized his baby was breathing softly and calmly again, as if the pain had never happened. Little fingers touching little lips as he fell asleep besides a stuffed brown bear Nix had bought him just a week ago. Dick was leaned against the crib and so he ran a finger on the baby’s smooth forehead to arrange the few locks of hair there.

Dick was lost in thoughts until he recognized a partly strong scent in the air, just under his nose. The special flavour flooded through his nostrils to his insides. He took a deep breath as he noticed what it was and smiled like a stupid teenager, at least it was what he called himself in these moments; realizing that he was just so damn much in love with his first love all over again, better saying, still as much in love as the first time he had realized it - in war, almost losing him to the Army’s statistics.

It was Nix’s scent; tobacco, alcohol and the best thing: Nix’s skin scent mixed with his perfume. For some reason - maybe destiny had something to do with that - the night before Nix was using a shirt with long sleeves, so now as he was leaned against the crib, he had his clothed wrist under his nose. Actually, Dick would never care or believe in those things in general, but at his most romantic moments he could not help but think and believe in silly things like that. Things like how they were meant to be, somehow.

The sleeve from his right arm slid down his wrist as he pushed his nose against the fabric, trying to feed himself with the love that helped him come back from war and to cure the pain he had endured through his whole long way to healing from the horrible memories he had, from the friends he lost in that stupid war, from the time he lost in war while his dad died without him.

When Dick returned to their bedroom, Nix had already woken up, since he could not stand the loud noise of the baby’s cries. It was stranger for him, since he slept so many times in war with as much noise as or even worse ones. Yet, after the war, he did not stand any loud noise over a long time - that is, during short or long times. So he was already rubbing his eyes like a child. He didn’t have the smirk on his lips whose he was normally known of while awake.

However as soon as he focused his eyes on Dick, the man’s lips grew in a smirk and quickly in a complete grin. Dick didn’t even bother to take the shirt off anymore since it was already too late for such a thing. Nix had discovered it and that was it. He had now to deal with the man teasing him forever because of that. At the same time Nix just then chuckled, thinking that there wasn’t any other life that he would prefer to live. He thought, there wasn’t any other option he would have chose instead.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Beautiful Boy" by John Lennon.


End file.
